Dois Corações Ardentes
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Faz alguns anos que Mu e Shaka estão juntos. Shaka teve uma idéia. Mu também teve uma. Deve ser conspiração cósmica... Yaoi. Mu e Shaka


**Dois Corações Ardentes**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Presente para Akane Mitsuko, por motivo algum. Sem ela, talvez meus dias já não tivessem brilho. Eu a amo.**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos e contém yaoi – relacionamento homoafetivo entre homens. Não indicada para menores de 18 anos.

Aviso: Yaoi, Mu e Shaka.

**OneShot**

Um dia calmo e agradável no Santuário da Grécia. Há muito que não se viam lutas de deuses sem juízo buscando burlar o poder de Atena e dominar a terra.

Ainda bem.

Um sistemático virginiano cuidava de seus afazeres, que incluíam ajuda a diversas enfermidades e problemas na Índia, bem como cuidar de produzir um presente único para Mu de Áries. Talvez um presente para ambos. Se fosse um presente...

O relacionamento de ambos, que se tornara bem mais sério e relevante após o renascimento de todos os guerreiros de Atena, agora tomava rumos ainda mais profundos.

Shaka de Virgem era um homem acostumado a tirar suas próprias conclusões e a ter suas idéias grandemente aceitas e apreciadas. Não costumava ouvir críticas com muita alegria, embora seguisse o budismo e devesse ter um pouco mais de cuidado com os que o cercavam no tocante às dúvidas e sugestões.

Na sala branca e limpa de sua iluminada casa, mais uma vez o indiano repassava alguns detalhes.

Se houvera surpresas para todos, após o renascimento, mais surpreendido ainda ficara Shaka de Virgem quando Mu de Áries nem bem acordara do tratamento de seu combalido corpo na Fundação Graad e imediatamente perguntara por ele.

Talvez surpreendido não fosse bem a palavra. Enternecido seria outra bem melhor. Shaka estava lá. Fora dos primeiros a acordar, devido ao seu gigantesco cosmo e também ao fato de saber como poucos encarar a idéia de morte e ressurreição. Sua alma não resistira minimamente ao chamado de Atena.

- "Shaka..." O sussurro de Mu precedera até mesmo a idéia de querer saber onde e como estava.

O virginiano nada dissera, apenas um sorriso e uma das mãos logo teve seus dedos entrelaçados em outros dedos. Desde então, não se separavam a não ser em esparsas missões e trabalhos. Era uma boa vida, finalmente.

A dúvida de Shaka figurava justamente no fato de que talvez nada precisasse ser mudado. Só que gostaria de um pouco mais. E se era algo que gostaria, então onde habitava a dúvida?

Simples. Mu gostaria?

Seguindo para a casa de Shaka, um ariano com o coração pulando pensava em que palavras usaria. Já fazia bons três anos. Talvez fosse hora. Talvez apenas não precisasse nada daquilo. Na verdade, não sabia bem o que queria dizer com o que pretendia fazer.

- "Não sou bom com subterfúgios. Vamos logo com isso e seja o que Atena quiser." Suspirou levemente e subiu as escadarias da sexta casa, não tardando a encontrar seu namorado. - "Boa tarde, Shaka, eu vim para..." Mu franziu o cenho ao ver Shaka fechar imediatamente pastas e documentos e virar-se para ele com seu olhar altivo e tranqüilo.

- "Oi, Mu. Estava organizando umas coisas. Não me respondeu se poderá ir comigo à Índia amanhã."

- "Que tenta esconder de mim?" Mu sentou-se ao lado do namorado na mesa de cristal jateado.

- "Nada importante."

- "Se não é importante, não há razão para que esconda. Ou seja, você está me escondendo algo."

- "Poderemos viajar de manhã cedo ou à tarde. Particularmente, prefiro o horário matutino."

- "Desviar o assunto é capacidade inequívoca de Saga, mas não sua. O que há?" Mu não gostava de situações daquele tipo. Acostumar-se ao jeito um tanto arrogante de Shaka já fora um ganho fenomenal para ambos. Agora, que ele ocultasse algo tão evidentemente era algo desagradável. – "Se for algum problema pessoal do qual não quer que eu tome conhecimento, posso tentar compreender. Não é por sermos um casal que me deve total transparência."

Shaka tamborilou os dedos na mesa com ar preocupado. Talvez devesse mesmo falar logo de uma vez.

- "Se prometer não ficar loucamente zangado e ter ímpetos incontidos, eu posso até dizer-lhe do que se trata."

- "Não sou dado a ataques de zanga e nem a ter ímpetos incontidos." Mu fechou um tanto a expressão.

- "Certamente que não... Sem motivo não..." Um delicado sorriso era até um tanto dissonante do tom da voz de Shaka. Estava provocando o namorado, conscientemente.

- "Pelo visto seu esporte de hoje será tentar descobrir qual seria uma boa motivação para eu me irritar." Mu suspirou, não gostava de discussões, mas não queria dizer que não as enfrentasse com maturidade. – "O que está havendo?"

- "Escute atentamente antes de responder, por favor."

- "Está bem."

- "Não tire conclusões apressadas nem ache que o estou intimando a aceitar algo que não quer."

- "De acordo."

- "Tenho todos os detalhes e conseqüências pertinentes anotados para que eu não esqueça nenhum."

- "Shaka..." Mu estava a ponto de revirar os olhos. Por que mesmo não iam direto ao assunto de uma vez? – "Dava para economizar nas palavras e dizer logo o que deseja?"

O virginiano hesitou brevemente. Não era homem de ter qualquer hesitação na vida. Não em batalhas, nem em assuntos práticos, nem em relação a qualquer um. Desde que esse qualquer um não fosse Mu. – "Há um orfanato na Índia onde estive da última vez que saí em missão, o que vem a ser semana passada." Abriu com cuidado uma pasta de capa preta com aviso de confidencialidade. – "Andei utilizando a Fundação Kido para levantar alguns detalhes."

- "Parece importante para você." Mu automaticamente encarou com amor os olhos azuis de Shaka. – "Se é importante para você, o é para mim."

- "Obrigado." Shaka abriu totalmente a pasta e tirou algumas fotografias de duas crianças. – "Dê uma olhada e, por favor, não pense que estou louco."

Mu franziu levemente o cenho e pegou as fotografias. O ar faltou nos pulmões acostumados a treinos extenuantes. Piscou diversas vezes e com ar de assombro observou Shaka. Não conseguiu dizer nada.

Nas fotos sobre a mesa, uma alegre mocinha, talvez com dez , onze anos, com longos cabelos cor de lavanda. Ao lado dela, uma outra criança. Um rapazinho de cabelos quase loiros. Mas os tons de seus cabelos não era o principal. O mais assombroso eram as duas pintinhas simétricas e bem conhecidas do ariano nas pequenas frontes.

- "S-Shaka... E-eu..." Mil pensamentos na sua cabeça. O que o virginiano quisera dizer? Não tinha filhos! Sabia que não! Não se deitava com mulheres! Nunca o fizera. – "O que quer dizer? Por acaso acha que sou pai dessas crianças?" Ficou nervoso e levantou-se andando de um lado ao outro. – "Não tenho nenhuma explicação a dar."

- "Nem eu pedi nenhuma. Acalme-se." Shaka guardou as fotografias e tirou documentos diversos de um envelope branco. – "Leia este material antes de prosseguirmos, por favor. E, pela idade das crianças, obviamente que não poderia ser pai delas. Ou tornou-se sexualmente ativo aos dez anos?" Shaka entrelaçou os dedos de suas mãos e viu seu ariano sentar-se um tanto circunspecto.

Mu pegou os documentos e começou a ler. Eram informações sobre as crianças. A origem delas era dada como desconhecida, seus nomes eram Priyanka Basu e Shaahid Roshan.

- "Eu as quero, Mu. Para nós. Elas só podem ser um presente dos céus. Não é possível serem mais parecidas."

- "Como?" Mu terminou de ler e agora estava positivamente atordoado. – "Crianças? Para nós? Quer dizer, hoje? Justo hoje você me fala disso?"

Shaka suspirou. – "Não precisa concordar, foi apenas uma idéia que tive quando as vi." Estava um pouco desiludido com a reação de Mu, mas não ia fazer um dramalhão. Então se deu conta. - "O que tem hoje?" Franziu o cenho.

- "Bom, nada. Quer dizer..." Mu tentou desconversar, mas seu nervosismo o traía demais.

- "Arianos mentem tão bem quanto eu sou bagunceiro e nada detalhista. Fale de uma vez, Mu."

- "Estou achando que é uma conspiração cósmica." Mu apenas sorriu levemente e pigarreou. – "Bem..."

- "Zeus, Atenas e Afrodite... Você está hesitando? O que houve? Fomos invadidos por uma raça desconhecida e teremos guerra por um milênio?" Shaka franziu levemente a testa. O ariano hesitar era tão normal quanto ele Shaka ter desejo por churrasco de vaca, ou seja, impossível.

- "Hoje faz três anos que estamos juntos. Então para celebrar a data eu queria saber se pode por esta aliança no dedo e noivar comigo até que resolvamos se casamento é algo que faça parte deste relacionamento." Tudo de uma vez, num fôlego apenas. Mu sequer olhava para Shaka. Estava sem graça e colocou sobre a mesa uma aliança de ouro branco com o seu nome e o de Shaka gravados.

Shaka ficou catatônico.

Simplesmente travou.

- "Shaka? Você está bem?" O ariano estava preocupado. Grandes emoções não eram exatamente o forte do virginiano e talvez pudesse ter ido um pouco mais devagar. Apenas um pouco mais devagar... – "Acho melhor pensarmos melhor nisso." Pôs seus dedos sobre a aliança querendo guardá-la novamente.

- "Sim." Shaka murmurou, um fio de voz, um azul radiante nos olhos.

Mu suspirou e sorriu, abertamente. – "Um sim merece outro, não acha?" Pegou a aliança e pôs no dedo de Shaka, com as mãos tremendo. – "Eu te amo."

Shaka ficou olhando o brilho do metal em seu dedo anular e seu cosmo exalava alegria. Então se deu conta. – "Um sim merece outro?"

- "Vamos buscar nossos filhos..." Mu falou baixinho, com um toque de enternecimento na voz. – "Nossos filhos..." Aquilo soou tão bonito.

Shaka se levantou e aproximou de Mu, estendeu-lhe a mão que foi prontamente aceita e esperou que ele se erguesse para abraçá-lo amorosamente. – "Tem o par dessa aliança?" Perguntou sussurrando enquanto massageava lentamente os ombros do namorado.

- "Certamente." Mu suspirou de leve e pegou o par da aliança. Sorriu, novamente, quando Shaka colocou o anel em seu dedo e puxou-o para perto, enlaçando a cintura esguia. – "Estou feliz."

A resposta de Shaka foi um beijo apaixonado.

- "Vamos demorar um pouco para ir pegar as crianças." Shaka murmurou enquanto dava a mão para o namorado e o levava escada acima.

- "Hum, por que?" Mu sabia...

- "Sexo tântrico costuma demorar..."

O ariano apenas sorriu e seguiu o namorado. É, sexo tântrico costumava demorar...

* * *

Nota: Não, eu não enlouqueci. Eu nunca escrevi uma Mu e Shaka solo. Simplesmente porque não é minha praia. Só que Akane gosta. E por ela faço coisas que vocês duvidariam. Esta fanfic começou por acaso era para ser um presente de aniversário para Aries Sin e Athenas de Aries. Só que eu a abandonei por ter perdido o fio da meada. Que encontrei com Akane. Então, o presente ficou para minha marida, simplesmente porque ela quem a inspirou. Eu não costumo fazer Mu e Shaka, esta é a primeira fanfic minha solo deles. Se farei outras? Bem, vamos ver o que os reviews me contam sobre isso. XD Abraços.


End file.
